a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to installation of compressible gasket material on the edges of joists, studs and other beams for use in construction of buildings and other purposes, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for automatically applying the compressible gasket material to the upper edges of such beams as the beams are fed through the apparatus.
b. Related Art
The present invention relates to the subject set forth in the inventor's prior patents U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,636, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,092, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,414 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,203.
The foregoing patents relate to a compressible gasket that is installed between beams and overlying panels in the construction of buildings. The beams maybe be, for example, floor joists with overlying plywood flooring or wall studs covered by sheetrock panels. Moreover, the beams may be formed of wood or steel or of other materials. Depending on the application the resiliently compressible gasket provides several important advantages, including reduction/elimination of floor squeaks, reduction of noise transmission between adjoining rooms, and reduction of thermal transmission.
As is explained in the foregoing patents and as is shown in FIGS. 1–2, the principal method of installing the gasket has involved manual application of adhesive-backed compressible foam tape to the edges of the beams. For example, FIG. 1 shows operator 10 applying strips of the gasket material 12 to floor joists 14, using an applicator tool 16 in which there is an elongate handle 18 having a spool of resiliently compressible tape 20 mounted on its lower end. The tape is a compressible foam material, installed on the roll with its adhesive side facing outwardly. The strips 12 are thus laid out and adhered to the joists as the operator rolls the applicator along the upper edges thereof, in the direction indicated by arrow 22. The plywood floor panels 24 are then placed atop of the joists, and fasteners 26 are driven through the plywood and compressible gasket into the underlining joists.
In FIG. 1, the gasket material is applied after the floor has been framed, so that the operator is able to walk about on the joists while employing the applicator. FIG. 2 shows a second method of manual application, in which the strip of gasket material 12 is applied to the joist 14 prior to installation. In this instance, individual joists are placed atop sawhorses 28 or other supports, and the operator 10 rolls a spool 20 of tape on the upper edge of the joist in the direction indicated by arrow 30. As this is done, the operator applies a downward pressure with his hands, so that the strip of gasket material firmly adheres to the joist. As well as joists, the gasket can be applied in the same manner to studs and other beams before installation.
Although all these prior techniques have proven satisfactory for many applications, they are insufficiently rapid and efficient for others. For example, a manufactured home facility, using either metal or wooden beams, may wish to produce a large number of the beams rapidly and with minimal labor. Similarly, a lumberyard may wish to produce large numbers of beams for subsequent sale or distribution. Even when the gasket material is applied at the job site itself, i.e., where the building is being constructed, it may be desirable to apply the gasket material more quickly and with less labor than is possible with the manual methods discussed above.
One potential solution has been offered in the proposed application of the gasket material while it is in a liquid form. However, this requires a separate technology and does not employ the adhesive backed foam material that is presently available. Moreover, the size, cost and nature of the equipment necessary for liquid application renders this impractical for use at most any site except for a dedicated factory.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus for applying a layer of adhesive-backed gasket material to the edges of beams in a rapid and efficient manner with minimal manual labor. Furthermore, there exists a need for such an apparatus where it is able to employ the adhesive backed resilient foam tape that is presently available for use as a gasket material. Still further, there exists a need for such apparatus that is sufficiently compact and inexpensive that it may be employed in any of a variety of facilities or work locations. Still further, there exists a need for such an apparatus that is durable and reliable in operation.